rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
"Yellow" Trailer
The''' "Yellow" trailer''' premiered on June 1st, 2013 at A-Kon Dallas. Shortly after, the video was uploaded online on MTV Geek, then on the Rooster Teeth site and Youtube hours later. The song that plays throughout the trailer is titled "I Burn," which includes remixes of "Red Like Roses," "Mirror Mirror," and "From Shadows." The trailer is situated in a more modern environment compared to the previous trailers. Trailer Yang Xiao Long rides her motorcycle to a nightclub ran by Junior. She approaches Junior for information and hurts him until he tells her what she wants, asking about a certain person. Junior's henchmen come to his aid and Yang releases him. She follows him to the dance floor and lures him into a false sense of security before punching him across the room. She then activates her dual gauntlets and proceeds to mow down the henchmen very quickly. One of the henchmen named DJ Deadb3ar pulls a gun and starts firing at Yang, but she uses her gauntlets to jump up and punches him out onto the dance floor. The twins Melanie and Miltiades Malachite then go to confront Yang, seeming more annoyed at her actions. Yang reloads and faces off against the two, who put up a strong fight against her, easily avoiding her shots and using a combined attack to push her back. The tide turns, however, when she knocks Melanie back and focuses on Miltia, smashing her through a glass pillar and knocking her out. Melanie returns to the fight, but is also defeated. Junior then returns with a large bazooka and fires multiple rockets at Yang, which she avoids. Junior then turns his weapon into a club and hits Yang before firing more rockets at her. Yang gets in close and avoids his strikes, breaking his weapon with her attacks, but Junior manages to rip out some of her hair. This sends Yang into a rage and she hits Junior with a devastating punch that launches him from the club. She follows him outside, where Ruby Rose is seen standing, wondering if that is Yang. Yang returns the greeting, calling Ruby "Sis." When Ruby asks what she is doing here, Yang only responds that "it's a long story." Transcript Trivia *Near the beginning of the trailer Jr. calls Yang 'Blondie', which could be a reference to Barbara Dunkelman's xbox gamertag "BlawnDee" *In the "Yellow" Trailer, a DJ with a bear mask was shown, likely a reference to the Canadian DJ Deadmau5, who also wears a mask, but instead of a bear mask, it is a mouse mask. *The "Yellow" Trailer appears to reference some classic Hong Kong action films. Melanie's footwork at around 4:05 strongly resembles how the antagonist of Drunken Master 2 fought. *Similarly, some thugs in the club that are bearing axes could be a reference to a scene in Kill Bill, Volume 1, where the Bride attacks a group of yakuza on a glass dance floor, but are defeated. *At one point in the trailer when Yang is fighting the twins and multiple times when she is fighting Junior, her Ember Celicas are in bracelet mode rather than gauntlet mode. *This trailer is the only trailer to feature a fight against human opponents. *Yang is the only one of the four girls to have provoked the fight present in her debut trailer. Ruby and Weiss were attacked and Adam started the fight in the Black trailer. *The "Yellow" Trailer is the only one to feature a character from another trailer. In this case it is Ruby Rose from the "Red" Trailer, who appears at the end. *The "Yellow" Trailer'' ''also featured the appearance of one of the shows main antagonists, which was Roman Torchwick. *Monty Oum has stated the picture Yang shows to Junior is of the Transient Princess. *At the New York Comic Con panel, Oum confirmed the woman in the picture will factor into the series at a later point.RWBY Panel at New York Comic Con Whether the image used is an accurate depiction of the character or was simply a placeholder is unclear. References Image Gallery BIphG09CUAIstcP.jpg_large.jpg|Yellow trailer promotional poster RWBYgirls.png|Official design of Yang revealed along with the rest. Orange.png|Who's that? RubyYang.png|"...it's a long story." Yang going to kiss Junior Yellow Trailer.png|Give me a little kiss, before I punch you YangHairJuniorHold.png|Got your hair Junior shocked by Yang's rage Yellow Trailer.PNG|Uh-huh, I'm screwed Junior getting punched in the face Yellow Trailer.PNG|Falcon Punch MiltiaClaws.png|2-on-1 fight Junior with Melanie and Miltia Yellow Trailer.PNG|Let's go Miltia being sent flying Yellow Trailer.PNG|I can fly! Miltia getting punched by Yang Yellow Trailer.PNG|Take this Category:Trailers Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1